Departure
by Jessieebee
Summary: Ever since the day Taylor, as a very young child, learned it was possible to control other people, to play your cards right and make them succumb wholly to you, she was never the same. Tayric.
1. Succumb Wholly to You

This is my new Taylor-centric story. I don't know why I've been feeling inspired her lately. The ship is Tayric, and it will be a multi-chaptered story. This is my second fic, so please review. :)

* * *

Ever since she was a little girl, Taylor Hagan knew something she was sure the rest of the world didn't. Ever since the day she, as a very young child, learned it was possible to control other people, to play your cards right and make them succumb wholly to you, she was never the same. She spent much of her childhood perfecting this art, all the while practicing for the day in which she became an adult and could put it to good use. The pursing of her lips, the place of her hands on her hips or maybe twirling a strand of silky blonde hair, got her things. Jobs, money, success. Power.

As she grew to be a teenager, high school was like a breeding ground for her talent. She would always remember the day she walked through the great front doors of Hartwell High, looked around herself, and thought, _people. There are people here, people I can control_. Because that was the way she'd begun to think; cold, calculating, short. Making everything she did a lie, her emotions getting shallower over the years.

When she met Eric McGorrill, she was beside herself with something like joy. She spent her time on the island observing him, so that by the time they graduated and got ready to enter the world, she had him by her side. They got married and moved into a house in a suburban neighborhood, the American dream. But by this time, Taylor had begun to change. Still as manipulative as ever, she got everything she wanted and accelerated in her career faster than lightning. But she'd begun to feel strange, uneasy. She knew that her entire life was a lie; that didn't bother her at all. But sometimes she got the feeling that not only was she lying to the world, she might just be lying to herself.

That was a peculiar thought to her. After all, how can one lie to _oneself_? Taylor usually dismissed it as being impossible, but little did she know that all the lies, all the fakeness she had accumulated over the years had followed her. It was always behind her, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.


	2. Her Favorite Game

I do not, nor do I claim to, own the rights to DK's Flight 29 Down.

* * *

One of the most memorable moments in which Taylor discovered exactly what she could do came about when she was six years old. She was at the library. Her mom was in the car, sunglasses covering her eyes and a cigarette in her hand. Taylor was sitting next to her in the front seat, and she was glad Mommy was distracted and didn't notice her six-year-old daughter riding shotgun. Taylor rolled down the window and smiled at the scent of smoke tingling her nose. She liked that smell, it made her feel grown-up.

Taylor noticed a man sitting on a bench as they pulled into the library parking lot. When they got out, Mommy handed Taylor a book and told her to return it. She gave her an absentminded pat on the back. Taylor watched Mommy smooth her hair and walk over to the man. She hung back and watched Mommy take a seat next to the man and beam at him, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. _That man isn't Daddy,_ Taylor thought, but wasn't too concerned. She looked down at Mommy's book, which had the picture of two grown-ups laying in a bed. Taylor got an idea.

After she returned the book, she smoothed her hair the way she had seen her Mommy do and something inside of her, the part she was just discovering how to use, clicked. She was ready to play her favorite game.

She ran across the green grass and knew her hair was sparkling in the sun. She could feel the man's eyes on her back. She turned around and sat down in front of Mommy.

"Mommy, are we going to leave now?" she asked, turning her face up, making her eyes wide. The man stared straight into them.

"No, Taylor, not yet." Mommy replied. Taylor sighed dramatically and leaned back. She put her arms under her head, crossed her ankles, and batted her eyelashes coquettishly up at the man as she had seen Mommy do. It all happened in a second, but it was slowed down in Taylor's eyes. Slowly, so slowly, Mommy put her hand on the man's shoulder, and he let his eyes travel down Taylor's body before turning back to Mommy.

Taylor wasn't in the least bothered by this. She knew what he was thinking, and she didn't care. She had put on a show for him, practiced her skills, played her game, and she was done.

It was the beginning of something for Taylor.

She began to target just about everyone she met with her skills, and boys and men were her favorite. Over the years, just for the heck of it, she entranced and ensnared taken boys, married men, even the teachers at school. She'd move from one boy or man to the next, working hard at bending his will and gaining is affection, before becoming bored and finding another. In her opinion, the male species was the best form of practice for her. She vowed that when she married, it would be someone that was a challenge for her. She fantasized about meeting someone who used others just like she did, who knew the trade and therefore would be a challenge for her. She never doubted that there was someone out there like that, purely for her.

Taylor was certain she could find him, that it would only be a matter of time.


	3. He's Mine

This is probably the last chapter that will feature text without dialogue. Review, my little pretties. I do not, nor do I claim to, own the rights to DK's Flight 29 Down. OK? OK.

* * *

When Taylor met Jackson, her first opinion of him was that he might be that person she was looking for. The one she was sure was her soulmate, was just like her in every way. But she soon became disgusted with him when she found out that he was so damn _truthful_. She found it revolting that he'd tell you how he felt if you just asked him. She thought since he was so quiet and reclusive that he was playing her type of game, playing his hand in his own way. Not only was she completely wrong, but Taylor was soon on the verge of being insulted at how easy it was to play him. Sit next to him, confess your soul to reach his deep, insightful layer. Make him laugh to reach his sense-of-humor layer. And, finally, show a little leg to reach his "male" layer. She found herself using Melissa's feelings as an excuse to back off, simply just to get away from the blantant ease of it all.

Needless to say, Taylor was bored easily.

After leaving the island, she had just written it off as a waste when a pecular man caught her eye. She remembered manipulating Eric McGorrill in the past; but what if she could continue?

She pursued him throughout the last year of high school; she didn't date him seriously, or even ask him out, but she learned to slowly, slowly gain his attentions. A little nudge in the hallway, a wink in the back of chem class, random texts to his cell late at night, just to say "hi." She waited until the graduation night after-party to reel him in.

She remembered it as one of her finest hours. It was loud, smoky, and throbbing with teenage ferver. She remembers shocking her crowd of little pink friends by walking up to that strange kid that was always wearing that one hat. She remembers putting a smooth, manicured hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her with little interest for a split second until he realized who it was. She remembers saying something, what was it? About going outside, something about it being too loud in here. She brought him out to the front lawn, and, making herself look that alluring brand of innocent she'd perfected, told him she wasn't sure how to say this, but she'd always kind of liked him, and, maybe, did he want to be her boyfriend? It was all very high school, but she looked so beautiful in her sundress and bangle bracelet, and right now Eric had that "whole world at my fingertips" high, and what the hell, right?

Taylor knew all of these things, and the whole time that she was looking at him looking at her, she couldn't stop thinking _I've got him, I've got him. He's mine._

The next few years were a whirlwind of Taylor breezing her way through college, getting started on her career, and dating Eric. To her, it was the worst kind of torture to stand by one guy, but she made herself endure because she knew that was the only way they'd get through this and to the next step of her plan. She concentrated on keeping him by her side with the right combination of devotion and keeping him on his toes. Taylor was certain she had her entire life planned out before her, and that pleased her to no end.

As far as she was concerned, it was a one-way street from here to what she really wanted: marriage.


	4. The Surreality of it All

This one has more dialogue and stuffz. Thank you so much Serendipity and theatergirl, you guys are like my only readers. :'(

Anyway, I don't own this amazing show. ReAd oN!!

* * *

Taylor smiled ever so slightly, letting one side curve up higher than the other, like she'd learned from her mother.

"It's beautiful, you know." She let her voice dip lower in pitch and squeezed Eric's hand. They were standing in the middle of the lawn, staring at the house that was now theirs. In truth, Taylor could care less about the house, she was just glad to have accomplished the next step in her life. But even then, it was a shallow glad, for her emotions had been dulled somewhat now that she was older, that she played her game for so long it blurred with reality. She didn't even notice.

"You _do _know the entire inside is empty." Eric remarked, turning to look Taylor in the eyes. She nodded, and inwardly surpressed mild annoyance. He loved that phrase.

"Then why don't we go fill it?" Taylor said, making her voice higher and more playful. To put the final touch on her act, she stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss. _Getting good at married life_, she thought distantly.

They entered through the back door. Eric gave a low whistle. The floor was completely empty, with thin shafts of light shining through the window onto the bare wood floor. He leaned back against the counter and scanned the room. "How are we gonna fill this?" he asked, eyes moving up and down the bare walls.Taylor walked out into the middle of the room and sat down on the floor. She wasn't sure why, but she figured she might as well play it.

She turned her head to her husband and looked up, giving a little smile. _What to say, what to say...gotta be sentimental, come on, win him over..._

"Eric..." she began softly, counting to three in her head before continuing. "We're...we're going to _live _here." He came forward and embraced her in a hug, and all the while, inside, she was laughing at the surreality of it all.

-

The next day Taylor got up bright and early and took a long time getting ready. It was her first day at her new job. From the beginning of school days, Taylor knew she wanted to be a teacher. She could remember looking up at them and wondering at their power, how she, too, could control futures at the stroke of a felt red pen. She studied teaching and communications in college, re-learned things she already knew, and in no time hooked a job at the local girls-only private school.

She wasn't exactly sure why she chose it. Maybe it was because she wanted to practice her skills until she could go to a real high school. Deep down, Taylor knew that if there were male teachers around, or, even worse, _students_, she wouldn't be able to control herself. It had gotten that bad; she refused to admit it to herself, but that was just the way she was.

Out of _control_ by obsessing over that very thing.

Taylor entered the class room five minutes before the bell rang that would bring her students in. She sat down slowly at the desk and looked around, imagining the faces that would soon populate the seats. She grew something like excited as she imagined studying each and every one, getting inside their heads.

Suddenly the bell rang, and she watched the students file in. One by one, they took their seats, and her work began.

Taylor stood up and took her place at the lectern. She waited until her rowdy class of sophmore girls was quited down before speaking.

"Hello, girls." she said, making her voice seem warm and inviting. She leaned onto the lectern in a friendly way. "I am your new teacher. My name is Mrs. McGorrill, but that's a really long, hard name. Just call me by my maiden name, Mrs. Hagan. Any questions?"

A girl in the front row raised her hand, a sarcastic look about her face.

"Are you gonna be our teacher for, like, the whole year? What the hell happened to Miss Trisk?" A few titteres littered the classroom, but the girl didn't waver. She sat slumped in her chair, medium length hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, iPod headphones stuck in her ears. She stared right in Taylor's eyes, and that alone was infuriating. Taylor wanted to put her in her place, but she knew she had to win her over. All of them.

She walked over to the desk and put one hand on her hips, putting an amused expression on her face.

She had planned to tell this little brat a million things, but instead, impulsively, she asked, "What is your name?"

The girl leaned forward and put her chin on her hand. "What's it to you?" The class "oohed" at her disrespect.

Inside, Taylor reeled, not expecting this, but on the outside appeared calm as ever. "Miss, take the headphones out of your ears." She waited for the girl to comply. "Now. I don't know what happened to this Miss Trask, but I can assure you..." As inspiration hit her, Taylor glanced out the door to see if anyone happened to be listening, and leaned forward. "I don't exactly give a shit, honey." she said, quietly. The girl leaned back and gave threw Taylor an impressed expression, exhaling sharply.

The students who actually heard erupted into laughter and a few "Oh, my God!"s, and many "What did she say?"s erupted around the room. Taylor turned and walked back to the lectern, feeling the strange girl's stare. She was very satisfied; _serves the bitch right to be won over. Knew I could do it_.

She turned around once more to face class. Once again she laughed inside.

_This is going to be so easy._


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

OK, so I'm stuck on how to continue this. I have a few ideas but I need my readers' opinions. Please go to my author's page and vote on the poll I have up. If none of the options interest you, please send me a PM with any ideas you have. Thanks SO much!! :)


End file.
